jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Streen
Streen war einer der ersten Jedi des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Er wurde von Luke Skywalker auf Yavin IV im Jedi-Praxeum ausgebildet. Biografie Frühe Jahre Einen Großteil seines Lebens verbrachte Streen auf dem Planeten Bespin und lebte in der Stadt Tibannopolis. Als Prospektor konnte er, dank des unbewussten Einsatzes der Macht, einen großen Erfolg beim Zusammentragen von Tibanna-Gas verbuchen, jedoch zog die Macht auch Nachteile mit sich. Die Präsenz anderer Menschen konnte er nicht vertragen und er verbrachte so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen. Er verringerte dies noch weiter, als das Imperium die Wolkenstadt übernahm, da ihn das Chaos, das in den Gedanken der anderen herrschte, sehr störte, und setzte seine Arbeit als Prospektor fort. Zu dieser Zeit waren Rawwks seine einzige Gesellschaft.Flucht ins UngewisseThe Jedi Academy Sourcebook Jedi-Ausbildung 11 NSY besuchten die Jedi Luke Skywalker und Gantoris Tibannapolis und überredeten Streen, mit ihnen nach Imperial City zu kommen, da Skywalker eine Jedi-Akademie für die Neugründung des Jedi-Ordens aufbauen wollte. Skywalker prüfte ihn auf sein Machtpotential und wurde fündig. Doch Streen äußerte seine Bedenken, da er lieber in Einsamkeit leben würde. Er hatte dieses Leben gewählt, weil er in Gesellschaft die Gedanken anderer Menschen hören kann und ihm diese keine Ruhe lassen. Nachdem er Luke und Gantoris jedoch kurz beim Jedi-Training zugesehen hatte und Skywalker ihm versprach zu zeigen, wie er sich mit der Macht von den Gedanken anderer abschotten könnte, stimmte Streen zu. Er ließ Bespin hinter sich und folgte Skywalker um ein Jedi zu werden. In der Milliardenmetropole des Planeten Coruscants richtete Streen sich in einem verfallenen Wolkenkratzer ein und erhielt Besuch von Leia Organa Solo, Lukes Schwester, und ihren beiden Kindern Jacen und Jaina Solo, die nach ihm sehen wollten, da Luke im Moment abwesend war. Er bemerkte, dass Leias Gedankenwelt viel ruhiger war als die anderer Menschen; das galt aber auch für Kinder. Einige Zeit darauf siedelten Gantoris und Streen mit Kam Solusar, Tionne, Kirana Ti, Brakiss, Madurrin, Corran Horn, Dorsk 81, Kyle Katarn und zwei weiteren unbekannten Studenten nach Yavin IV über, wo in den Ruinen des Yavin-Tempels die Akademie gegründet wurde.The New Essential ChronologyStar Wars Message Borads In ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde zeigte Luke ihnen allen eine Darstellung aus dem Tedryn Holocron und führte sie einige Zeit darauf in die unteren Ebenen der Massassi-Tempel. Hier zeigte er ihnen eine besondere Sichtweise für die Macht und gab ihnen einen Blick auf die gesamte Galaxis, doch trotz der Lehren des Jedi-Meisters gab es bald darauf ein erstes Opfer. Der Sith-Lord Exar Kun, dessen Geist vor langer Zeit in einen der Massassi-Tempel eingesperrt worden war, wollte Gantoris korrumpieren, doch da dieser sich weigerte, wurde er bald von den elf Schülern und Luke tot in seinem Quartier aufgefunden. Luke nutzte dies, um Streen und die anderen erneut vor der Dunklen Seite zu warnen.Der Geist des dunklen Lords Streen und seine Mitstudenten konnten daraufhin Kyp Durron, welcher von Vima-Da-Boda ausgebildet worden war, in der Akademie willkommen heißen, doch der neue Schüler machte negativ auf sich aufmerksam, als er Tionnes Geschichte über Nomi Sunrider als „lächerlich“ kritisierte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschien jedoch auch Mara Jade im Praxeum, die beim gemeinsamen Essen allerlei Neuigkeiten verbreitete. Mit der Ankunft der Mon Calamari Cilghal verabschiedete Jade sich wieder von der Gruppe und Kyp Durron hatte sie schon kurz davor ebenfalls verlassen. Exar Kun gelang es derweil, Kyp auf seine Seite zu ziehen, und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, Luke in ein Koma zu versetzen, was von den Schülern natürlich herausgefunden wurde. Sie waren nun auf sich allein gestellt und eine Hoffnungslosigkeit breitete sich unter ihnen aus. miniatur|links|Die Jedi-Schüler besiegen Exar Kun. Da ihr Bruder in ein Koma gefallen war, besuchte Leia Organa Solo mit ihrer Familie den Waldmond und wurde bei ihrer Ankunft von Streen und den anderen empfangen, welche kurz darauf die Vernichtung von Carida durch den Sonnenhammer spürten. Zu dieser Zeit begann Streen schon, die Stimme Exar Kuns zu hören; der dunkle Lord rief nach ihm und hatte sogar Erfolg. Unter seinem Einfluss sollte der Jedi den schlafenden Luke töten, doch die versammelte Runde der Schüler hielt ihn auf und Kam Solusar wollte sich sogar schon auf ihn stürzen, woran ihn jedoch Kirana Ti hinderte. Streen war nun der Meinung, dass der „Schwarze Mann“ getötet werden müsse. Nach einem weiteren vereitelten Versuch Kuns, Luke zu töten, versammelten sich alle Schüler im Kriegsraum des Tempels, um einen Plan zu entwickeln. Basierend auf alten Legenden schlug Tionne vor, dass die Jedi-Schüler ihrer Kräfte in der Macht vereinigen sollten, um Kun zu besiegen, doch Streen blieb hierbei skeptisch, da sie gerade ein mal zwölf waren und vor viertausend Jahren schon tausende Jedi dabei gescheitert waren. Der Jedi hatte als nächstes die Wache über Luke zur Aufgabe und hier erschien schon Exar Kun, der seine Korrumpierung zu Ende bringen wollte. Mit Lukes Lichtschwert stellte sich der ehemalige Bespin-Schürfer dem Sith entgegen und erhielt Unterstützung von seinen Mitstudenten. Mit der Hilfe von Luke, Jacen und Jaina Solo sowie dem Geist Vodo-Siosk Baas’ besiegten sie den Sith-Lord und begannen danach wieder mit ihren Studien.Die Meister der Macht Jedi-Meister miniatur|Streen. Ein Jahr darauf, nachdem sich die Jedi-Ritterin Callista Ming sich dem neuen Orden angeschlossen hatte, wohnten Streen und seine Mitstudenten der Ernennung von Kyp, Cilghal und Dorsk 81 zu Jedi-Rittern bei. Letztere kehrten schon bald darauf mit einer erschreckenden Nachricht zurück: Natasi Daala, eine Admirälin eines vereinten Tiefkern-Imperiums, wollte das Jedi-Praxeum angreifen und die Schüler mussten sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten. Die Schlachtflotte unter dem Kommando von Vizeadmiral Gilad Pellaeon konnten sie, indem sie ihre Kräfte wie schon beim Kampf gegen Exar Kun vereinten, aus dem Yavin-System schleudern. Als nächstes nahmen sie nun den Kampf gegen die imperialen Streitkräfte auf; Streen kämpfte an der Seite von Kirana und beiden gelang es, drei Scoutläufer im Alleingang zu besiegen und die Imperialen so lange aufzuhalten, bis sie sich zurückzogen. Danach wurde mit einem Wiederaufbau begonnen.Darksaber – Der Todesstern Im Jahr 14 NSY fanden die Jedi-Schüler in den Tempeln Yavins viele Aufzeichnungen der Massassi, deren Studium Streen sich nun widmete. Er erwartete, die Tafeln, die in den Schriftzeichen der Sith geschrieben waren, spätestens nach zwei Jahren abgeschlossen zu haben, befand sich aber zu jenem Zeitpunkt gerade mal beim sechzehnten Teil. Zu dieser Zeit rief Luke ihn zum Atun-Tempel und wollte den derzeitigen Stand der Nachforschungen in Erfahrung bringen, wovon Streen ihn sofort unterrichtete, doch der wahre Grund für seine Anwesenheit war ein anderer. Luke hatte beschlossen, die Akademie zu verlassen; er übertrug seinen Schüler diese Bürde und verließ mit seinem E-Flügler kurz darauf den Dschungelmond.Vor dem Sturm Sechs Jahre später baten einige Jedi-Studenten Streen darum, ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie genau Exar Kun damals besiegt worden war, und nachdem Tionne davon erfahren hatte, bat sie ihn, die Geschichte als Aufzeichnung erneut zu erzählen. Er verzichtete darauf, die Geschichte Kuns und die von der Bekehrung Kyp Durrons zu erzählen, sondern berichtete nur von den letzten Tagen des „Dunklen Mannes" und zitierte Meister Vodo-Siosk-Baas, gab aber ebenfalls zu, dass er Kun nicht alleine hätte besiegen können.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Zu Beginn des als Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg in die galaktische Geschichte eingehenden Konfliktes gehörte Streen zu den zahlreichen Anwesenden beim Jedi-Konklave auf Yavin IV. Bei dieser Versammlung zeigten sich bereits erste Abgründe zwischen den Vertretern der „alten Schule“ und den neuen Jedi, die weitestgehend von Kyp Durron repräsentiert wurden.Die schwarze Flut Bei einer weiteren Versammlung kurz darauf, der unter anderen die Solusars und Octa Ramis beiwohnten, war Streen jedoch aus unbekanntem Grund abwesend''Das Verderben, rief aber noch im selben Jahr Luke nach der Eroberung Obroa-skais nach Yavin IV, um mit Luke über eine Ausweichmöglichkeit für die Schüler der Jedi-Akademie im Falle eines Angriffs zu planen. Streen fehlte weiterhin nicht bei einer weiteren Versammlung mit Tenel Ka, Wurth Skidder und anderen Jedi. Wie von Streen vermutet, wollte eine im Meridian-Sektor gefangen genommene Überläuferin bald darauf ein Treffen mit den Jedi, dem der alte Bespin-Schürfer zustimme, sofern alle gemeinsam am Treffen teilnähmen. Es kam jedoch nicht zur Begegnung mit der Überläuferin.Der Untergang'' miniatur|Streen und einige andere Jedi. Wieder auf Yavin IV war Streen erneut Teil einer weiteren Versammlung, deren Anlass der Schmuggler Talon Karrde war. Karrde wollte über die Jedi den Verteidigungsstreitkräften der Republik Informationen zuspielen, doch der Jedi blieb skeptisch, da der Schmuggler nach dem Friedensvertrag zwischen dem Imperium und der Republik genügend Reputation angesammelt hatte, um von Admiral Sovv, Oberkommandeur der Streitkräfte, ernst genommen zu werden. Um weitere Informationen zu erbeuten, wurden zwei Jedi mit Karrde nach Ryloth entsandt. Streen zählte jedoch nicht zu ihnen.Die letzte Chance In einer der dunkelsten Stunden der Jedi wurde das Praxeum von der Friedensbrigade ein Jahr später angegriffen. Der Bespin-Schürfer befand sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt mit dem Lieferanten Peckhum auf Corellia, weshalb er keine Hilfe bei der Evakuierung war, die schließlich durch Karrde und Shada D'ukal sowie der Schmugglerallianz durchgeführt wurde, leisten konnte.Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong Mit der Bedrohung durch die Voxyn, Jedi jagenden Geschöpfen der Yuuzhan Vong, hielt Streen sich im Tiefkern in der Eclipse-Basis auf und war mit Cilghal und Krasov und Bela Hara ein ausgesprochener Gegner der Mission nach Myrkr, die die Leben einer Reihe junger Jedi aus Spiel setzte, um der Bedrohung durch die Voxyn habhaft zu werden. Trotzdem wurde er letztendlich überstimmt''Das Ultimatum'' und, obwohl er von Mara Jade Skywalker vorgeschlagen wurde, nicht in den Hohen Jedi-Rat aufgenommen. Seine Stelle nahm Tresina Lobi ein''Wege des Schicksals'' und gegen Kriegsende hielt der Jedi-Meister sich bei Mon Calamari auf, wo er mit Madurrin auf den Großkampfschiffen der dort versammelten Flotte versetzt wurde, um bei der Verteidigung des Planeten mitzuwirken. Nach der Entscheidungsschlacht des Krieges gehörte Streen zu den zahlreichen Besuchern, darunter Wonetun, Keyan Farlander, Tresk Im'nel, Tyria Sarkin, Tresina Lobi und Izal Waz, des Jedi-Konklave auf Zonama Sekot. Nun, mit dem Frieden zwischen den Invasoren und der Galaktischen Allianz, reisten die Jedi-Meister Streen und Kirana Ti mit Damaya nach Dathomir, um dort eine Jedi-Akademie für die Machthexen zu gründen. Noch im Jahr 40 NSY war er auf der Beerdigung von Mara Jade Skywalker zugegen.Vereint durch die Macht Persönlichkeit miniatur|Streen nutzt seine Fähigkeiten. Die Präsenz anderer, denkender Menschen trieb Streen in den Wahnsinn, da er ihre Gedanken und Gefühle ständig hören musste, was schließlich dazu führte, dass er sogar in der Metropole Coruscants die Einsamkeit suchte, die er auf Bespin mit den Rawwks geteilt hatte, und erst in seiner Mitstudentin Kirana Ti, die den zerstreuten und eigenbrötlerischen Jedi so akzeptierte, wie er war, eine Freundin fand. In den letzten Tagen des Sith-Lords wurde ausgerechnet er von Exar Kun korrumpiert, was Streen sehr zornig und ihn zu einer der Schlüsselfiguren im Kampf gegen Kun werden ließ, denn nachdem der Jedi von ihm benutzt worden war, stieg sein Widerstand immer weiter an und auch sein Selbstvertrauen nahm immer mehr zu, sodass er schließlich zu einer geachteten Stimme innerhalb des Ordens werden konnte. Trotzdem legte er auch nach den Kampf gegen Kun eine Unsicherheit an den Tag, was den Einsatz seiner Kräfte anbelangte. Trotzdem galten er und Kirana als ein „gutes Team“. Fähigkeiten Streen besaß eine große Begabung in der Telepathie, weshalb er vermutlich als einziger in der Lage war, Exar Kun durch die Macht zu hören. Dieses Talent war jedoch auch ein großes Problem für ihn, denn dank ihr war er nie in der Lage, mit anderen Menschen zusammen leben zu können, ohne ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu erfahren. Die Macht hatte für ihn jedoch auch positive Seiten, denn durch sie wusste er immer genau, wo er auf Bespin arbeiten musste, um einen entsprechenden Gewinn zu erwirtschaften. Zudem konnte er den Wind manipulieren und war ein Jahr nach Beginn seiner Ausbildung sogar in der Lage, zwei imperiale Scoutläufer ohne größere Probleme zu besiegen, sofern er sich zumindest traute, seine enormen Machtfähigkeiten einzusetzen. Hinter den Kulissen *Kevin J. Anderson entwickelte Streen für seine Jedi-Akademie-Reihe. Der Charakter fand darüber hinaus noch Verwendung bei seinem Kollegen Michael P. Kube-McDowell, Michael Stackpole, James Luceno und Troy Denning. Letztere drei banden den alten Bespin-Schürfer in ihre Romane des Erbe der Jedi-Ritter ein. *Streens Anwesenheit bei der Beerdigung Mara Jade Skywalkers ist nicht aus Inferno bestätigt, sondern wurde erst in Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force eingeführt. Quellen *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des dunklen Lords *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Die Meister der Macht *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Vor dem Sturm *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die schwarze Flut *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Verderben *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Legends en:Streen es:Streen ru:Стрин